Forum:Downloadable Character Ideas/Arilyn
Background At a young age, it was discovered that Arilyn had a great power that none of the other children had. Arilyn had the ability to control elements, when she was young, it was just small things, but as she grew older, her power increased. Some of those who witnessed her powers, and were less knowledgeable on the legacy of the Sirens, accused Arilyn of being one, despite her not being born with the strange, powerful tatoo-like markings, and not having any phase-like abilities. Her parents tried to hide her in fear of what could happen to her if more powerful people found out, but she instead wanted to amplify her powers even further. She learned about Lilith, the powerful member of the Sirens, and her amazing control over the elements. From that moment on, she found anything she possibly could, from written entries to echos, relating to her. After a while, she decided it was time to try to contact Lilith directly, and ask for permission to become her apprentice, but when she finally found location of her, it was too late, as she was said to have been killed at the hands of Handsome Jack. Arilyn, in rage, took the next train to Pandora, to personally take out Jack herself, and avenge her future, unofficial mentor's death. Skills Arilyn's skill trees focus exclusively on elements and maximizing the damage and effects from them as much as possible, as well as her resistances against them. Her active skill causes her to let out a large Slag Blast. There are many modifiers to change the way her active skill performs. Slag Blast Action Skill: Unleashes a large blast of slag, causing all enemies in the area of effect to become instantly slagged, and take a consiberabley larger amount of damage. While active, Arilyn becomes immune to slag. Cooldown: 30 seconds Meltdown (WIP) The Meltdown tree is all about improving everything related to the corrosive element. Inferno The Inferno tree focuses on improving the effects of the fire element. Arc Storm (WIP) The Arc Storm tree caters to the improvement of the lightning element. Quotes Idle *"I wonder, if I paint tatoos all over my body, maybe everyone would believe I'm a Siren? Could be pret-ty cool... Or very bad." (Sighs) *"This would be so much cooler if something was on fire." *"Is that a storm I see coming in? It is! It is- oh, no it's not." (Sighs, in a depressed voice) "Getting my hopes up." When corroded, burned, or shocked. *(Short laugh) "Nice try!" When slagged. *"So that's what it feels like?" *"Ugh! This stuff really does smell!" General Kills *Killing multiple enemies: "I'm no Lilith, but I'm still good!" Critical Kill *"Lobotomy!" *"Brain sandwich!' *"I can see your head cheese!" Vehicle Kill *"Their shoes came off, did you see- oh... They weren't wearing shoes... Ewww." Hitting another player in a vehicle. *"Look, I'll just save you the trouble right now, no I don't have my driver's license." Encountering a Badass *"Grrr... Not a Badass!" *"I see a Badass!" Killing a Badass *"Just a giant target dummy." *"There's only room for one Badass!" Leveling Up *"The Elements are speaking to me!" *"The fire in me grows stronger!" Looking at Skill Tree *So many elements, so little time. Comparing Loot *"Sorry, one of you pretty ladies have to go." Acquiring a green/blue weapon *"Let's see what you can do!" Acquiring a rare weapon *"Mmmm candy!" Acquiring a legendary weapon *"Now THAT'S a gun!" Killing enemies with elemental damage *(Maniacal Laughter) *"Burn! Burn! BUUUURRRRNNNN!!!" (Begins Laughing) Activating Action Skill *"Time to die!" *"I hope you like melting!" When in Fight for Your Life *"You'd better hope I don't get back up!" *"You're gonna burn!" Reviving by Kill *"Too close!" *"Well... That was fun." Requesting a Duel *"Are you laughing at me?" With Handsome Jack Voice Mod *Acquiring voice mod: "Alright, let's get to that key before I get the urge to stab myself in the face." *Idle: "'Attention everyone, my name is Handsome Jack. I'm a homocidal maniac with more money than I know what to do with. I own an army of robots, but have no real friends. I'm the world's biggest cheat and liar. Also... Also... My face is ugly.' Heheh." Just contact me if... *Any of the skills may seem overpowered. *Anything may be a little too offensive (I hope not...) Just hit up my talk page with any critique and stuff. Anything is welcome, thanks!